


Whenever You Want It

by thesunsaid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-lite, Let's Call it Canon-eque, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sleepiness, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/pseuds/thesunsaid
Summary: Vex, Vax and Perfectly Practical Percival.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Whenever You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/gifts).



It started almost by accident, in the dead of night when all manor of sins can be forgiven. Almost, because it was not the first time he’d wandered into his sister’s bed in the middle of the night (or she, his, but that’s a different story). Accident, truly, he hadn’t expected for poor, dear Percival to also still be in there with her. Or maybe a part of him was almost hoping that’s what he’d find when he snuck into Vex’s chamber that night. To see his sweet sister tangled up in bedsheets with a very lucky, and very lovely in his own right, Percy. 

It was dark though, deep into the night and deadly quiet when Vax’ildan, unable to sleep in his own bed, tiptoed down the hall to Vex’ahlia’s room. He was exhausted body and soul, and troubled by promises he was afraid of keeping. In all their years, it was still Vex who was the best at calming him and quieting his mind and he hoped to find some sleep next to her, as they’d done for nearly all their lives. If he was honest, he’d hoped for more than sleep, something languorous and tactile to keep his mind from wandering anywhere. If he could keep it occupied, perhaps he could trick himself into something like rest. 

At her bedside, at the shock of white hair visible above the edge of the sheets, he did consider turning back. If not for his deep exhaustion he might’ve cared more about how Percy would react as he lifted the covers and cat-like, slipped in and made a place for himself in the bed where none had previously been. But tired as he was and knowing his sister as he did, Vax did just that, instead of what might have seemed to be the sensible thing. He wasn’t much for sensible things, and when it came down to it, he had to admit he was deeply curious. 

That Percy didn’t immediately leave was a testament to his character. Or perhaps to Vex’ahlia’s bewildering charm. It was Vex who stirred first as he laid down beside her, at her back, and pressed his lips to the base of her neck to gently wake her. 

Her hand moved under the blanket and he reached across her hip to grip her fingers. He listened as she came awake more fully, the sleepy, breathy inhale just before she said his name. 

“Can’t sleep,” he whispered. 

She mumbled something and was briefly quiet again before slowly, carefully turning over to face him. She settled down again, lifting a hand over his face to gently stroke his hair as she’d done so many times before. He tilted his face toward hers, nose to nose and though it was dark and she couldn’t see it, he smiled. This was exactly what he’d needed. Even if it was only just this, a moment of softness in the dark, a moment of comfort from the person who knew him best in the world.

She grazed his lips with hers in a gentle, nearly innocent, kiss. It might’ve been innocent once, when they were young and cold and all alone. It still felt that way, it felt normal and safe and warm. Their kiss probably wasn’t what woke Percy, but it was about the time they both heard his curious and groggy, “Vex?”

Vex had draped a hand over Vax’s hip, and raised her hand to his chest as she half-turned back toward Percival. Vax held his tongue as she claimed more of him, her foot sliding between his legs. She hooked her leg over his knee, keeping him pressed close to her as she twisted to touch Percy’s chin with her other hand. 

They’d talked of this before, in the long dark hours of night, of bringing another member of Vox Machina into bed. Falling in with a crowd of such beautiful and wild adventurers had never been part of their plans when they’d been younger. But once they had them, it harmed no one to wonder which of their friends would be best in bed. Grog, for his strength and size. Keyleth, for her delicate beauty and fierce heart. Scanlan, for his insatiable lust, his clever tricks. Pike, for her all of her tenderness and mercy. But Percival, a dark favorite between them for his cunning, his longing, his dark-hearted desires. He knew loss and need and the twins recognized like for like. That Vex had bedded him first, well, that was okay. His sister deserved whatever her heart desired and more. 

Vex stretched her body between them. “Darling,” she whispered to Percy, pressing her shoulder into his chest. She kissed his chin. “Would you like to wake up and help me?”

There was a moment of rustling as Percy propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Vex. The twins held very still as Percy blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting enough to take in Vax’s presence in the bed beside them. It was a few more moments beyond that before he said, “Vax?” and then, “Help?”

Vax answered with a gentle, “Percival,” and an arched brow he hoped the poor man could make out in the dark. 

Vex’ahlia’s hand slid slowly down his chest, and the sound of the blankets seemed unusually, purposefully loud. “Vax says he can’t sleep, darling,” she said as she turned her attention back toward Vax. Her hand was warm as it slid beneath his shirt and he lifted his gaze over her shoulder at Percy. Vex kissed him as his gaze lingered on Percy. His eyes drifted closed into that kiss just before his sister’s knee slid up between his thighs. Vax gasped and Vex chuckled a soft invitation. “Percival,” she said, and tilted her head letting Vax press a kiss into the side of her neck. 

Maybe it was the lure of the deep, dark middle of the night, his sister’s gentle request, or just the allure of their twin faces both looking up at him, but Percy’s submission in the moments that followed was immediate. Later, as they lay disheveled, sweaty and limbs tangled in Vex’s bed, there was time to reflect on what exactly Vex had already told Percy about their relationship. And time enough for Percy to explain about the politics of nobles with large families and siblings close in age and how what he knew about the twins was tame in comparison. Later, they could talk themselves back to sleep and Vax could get some honest, exhausted and satisfied rest. 

But in that moment of Percy’s surrender, he leaned down to kiss Vex’s cheek, locking eyes with Vax. “Better to put him in the middle then,” he said. Perfectly Practical Percival.


End file.
